


Bunnies and Applesauce

by Coconut12



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jonas gives hugs, Kid Fic, Preschool, Toddler Jonas, Toddler Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut12/pseuds/Coconut12
Summary: Preschool is scary sometimes. Luckily, Jonas is always there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is me really wanting to see Mitch and Jonas in preschool.  
> None of these characters are mine, they belong to mars.  
> This is just pure fluff.

Utterly determined, Mitch stomped into the kindergarten class, furious that his mother had not put any apple sauce in his lunch box.

“Mitch!” the teacher, a soft lady in her early twenties, raised her voice to get his attention, “There is no need to stomp.” 

Puffing his cheeks in anger, Mitch glared at the woman chastising him. With a curl of her finger, she called him over. Frowning and scrunching his nose, he handed his lunch box over to her.

“Ma didn’t give me no applesauce!” Mitch yelled. 

He squinted furiously up at the teacher, and when she refused to acknowledge his anger he pouted. The teacher smiled at him and started patting his head.

“Poor Mitch”, she consoled, “Why don’t you play with your friends to feel better?”

He giggled under the attention, extremely happy that the teacher was sympathetic to his plight. Taking Mitch’s hand, and sighing in relief that he was not going to throw a tantrum, she led him towards a small group of some of his classmates. 

Mitch skipped over to the group. Taking them in, Mitch walked over to Jonas. Jonas was the newest member of his class. He had a twin sister, and although they looked alike, Mitch could always tell them apart. 

Sydney was mean and she always told the teacher on him. Jonas was soft, fluffy, and he always seemed to look up at Mitch with big eyes. He was like a bunny. Mitch smiled wide as he imagined a little bunny Jonas. Jonas would be the best little bunny ever; Mitch would take good care of him. 

It had all started the day their teacher had brought an actual bunny in for show and tell. Everybody had pet him, and Mitch had originally rushed up to see the rabbit too. However, the unyielding beady rabbit eyes had shocked him and suddenly terrified he had burst into tears. The teacher had rushed over to check if he was hurt in any way and finding him uninjured, she began a desperate battle to try and calm him.

Jonas had taken one glance at the crying boy before walking over to the snack table where he had left his lunch. Picking up his snack he rushed over to where Mitch was still crying.  
“Here, have this” Jonas commanded, handing the unopened apple sauce pouch to the sniffling boy.

Mitch grabbed it, his shock driving his tiny fingers to subconsciously clutch the plastic. The teacher was rubbing soothing circles across his back and Mitch stopped sniffling, though tears were still flowing down his cheeks.

“Now open it and take a big sip” Jonas enthused while Mitch followed along reluctantly.

“There,” Jonas praised him, “Now you feel better.”

Happy at his success in getting Mitch to stop crying, Jonas grinned excitedly before rushing towards the other toddler in a big hug that had the two preschoolers melting into each other.  
‘He’s so soft’ Mitch thought, ‘he makes a much better bunny.’


End file.
